kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheWiseOne
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kane Chronicles Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Aha, I'm joining :P So how do we make characters and stuff? D'Agostino-Talk 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Wise. I see you just started. Want me to help you? I have a few ideas like each should pick one character then he/she will decide what she wants to be, a necromanzer, a diviner and etc.I will kill you! 00:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) look at the CHBRP chatSkyandbray 22:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) so, what do I do? hey wise, I just wanted to say, this looks awesome! that being said, it's quite unstructured, so I was just wondering: what I should do to get started? What am I supposed to do for a start? Gravy. Because everything sounds better with gravy. 08:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Joining I was wondering if it would be possible for me to make my character a Master Necromancer? Thank you for your time. Dracolord24 16:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC)dracolord24 No god hosting, got it. Here's a link to the page http://kanechroniclesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Royal. Also, how does the whole training thing work? Do I just wait for someone to ask to be trained or do I set up lessons? Dracolord24 17:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC)dracolord24 HELLO! Cloecoolgirl 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh hi! Hi! I recently read "The Red Pyramid" and liked it so I joined here, and made a character: Miella Sai. I posted a comment on Shiva's page. Plus is it ok since I just made her page? Socutewow18 02:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) More Magic Types Ok I found some more magic types!!! From here: http://kanechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Magician#Elementalist Elementalist A magician specializing in elemental magic controlled one of the central elements; earth, fire, air, water, and cheese like Doughboy said in the library of Desjardins. Statuary A magician skilled in making shabti. Healer A magician adept at healing magic. Healers historically followed the path of Sekhmet, allowing them to control famine, plague, and bau[1]. Sau A sau is one who makes protective amulets and charms. Animal Charmer Presumably one who can talk to and/or control/summon animals. Combat Magician One who is skilled at using magic offensively. They typically have enhanced skills and reflexes, allowing them to be able to dodge and deflect projectiles such as daggers, or slash a person before they have the impulse to react. They can also summon weapons with concentration; what weapon they summon depends on how much practice they have done. One of their most powerful spells is the ability to summon a magic battle avatar, which is a holographic shell that mimicks the movements of the user. The head of the avatar depends of what god's path the user follows, however,combat magicians typically follow the path of Horus or Bast. Necromancer Presumably magic dealing with death. Diviner Said to be extremely rare, these magicians can see the future. Chaos Magic Desert and storm-based attacks. The Path of the Gods A specialty that has fallen out of practice since the fall of Egypt, the Kane siblings are now attempting to revive it by calling magicians with the blood of the pharaohs to Brooklyn House. In ancient times, all members of the House of Life followed the Path. Some only called upon the power of the gods on occasion, while others sought be become the 'Eye' of a god: a perfect union between god and magician. There was great risk in this, however, and if it is done improperly the host can die or even be driven mad. In other instances the god may overpower their host and literally burn them up. These tragedies are evidenced by King Tutankhamun and Cleopatra VII. In modern times, those that practice the path of the gods are persecuted by the House of Life. Socutewow18 20:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! (thanks!) *does a little dance* WOO HOO! So I'm an admin now? Awesomeness! Though... IDK what to do now X3 Socutewow18 21:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) New character Hey, so can I make the master of Chaos magic? Socutewow18 22:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) um.. lora... how do i start? im very confuzzled. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Okely Dokely Neighborino! (even though ue canadian). OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Question So, I'm planning to join this wiki with a character, but I have a question. Can a chracter want to absoultely destroy the House, but bide his time and train with them in order to destroy them from the inside? Thanks for listening Michael9t4 02:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hey Wise, you know about Soa's new wiki right? The eragon one? Well we're looking for affiliates, and we were wondering if the Kane Chronicles could be one of them Please leave your answer on my CHB wiki account please :D Oblivion26 21:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.rickriordan.com/my-books/kane-chronicles/house-of-life/about-egyptian-magic.aspx Okay. I think this is how you sign things DemiTitan 17:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I made the 3 magician pages for you DemiTitan 18:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible for you to get on chatango for a moment? Lenobia 18:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Si Lenobia 18:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wise. I was thinking about the user levels. And i don't think we should have them. All they do is single out users and make more work for admins. What do you think? Lenobia 20:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Alrightie~ Also, what were you saying about meetings before we got into some random talk on chatango? Lenobia 21:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Alrightie~ Lenobia 21:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) XD I didn't even know you could do that, I'd ask someone else XP I'm just learning about those things...wait. Maybe it's a botflag? Lenobia 21:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this for a pic with a link to the claiming page on the homepage No I meant a pic on the homepage which had like the words GET CLAIMED above it so people and th epic would have a link so that it would be easier to find the claiming page how about the official horus illusrtation How about this one DemiTitan 22:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hey lora how do you determine levels? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wise. who controls the gods and can like level 5 users bcome hosts (we could say that cause it would burn you up if you did it too long being a host expires after like 10 days or sumthing) but you would have to have a proper storyline not just suddenly meet them randomly. Like you can only be a host during and shirtly after an adventure.DemiTitan 16:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) okay then who controls gods when they appear. B-Crats? I dont mean hosting. I mean who cotrols wha thtey say and do DemiTitan 16:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dudette. What do you think of the new Home Page thingy DemiTitan 19:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I did all the stuff you asked me to. DemiTitan 19:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you have an air/earth master yet? Lenobia 20:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) thx. and thx 4 opening chat Okie~ I shall make her. Lenobia 20:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i thougth master was just a level and there can be mre then one. if not there dhould be a level betweeen master and intermediateDemiTitan 21:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) erm...I hope you dont mind but I added the claiming to the list of forums. Seemed like a hassle getting there aswell as the new people may not have been able to get there...I'll remove it if you want, just thought it'd be easier. Hope I didn't upset ya Lenobia 20:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) XD Alrightie Lenobia 20:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Are there anymore pages you want me to make now DemiTitan 23:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) also wise can i make a second character please DemiTitan 23:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chatango sometime tomorrow (today, probably by the time you read this)? Lenobia 03:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) sure ^_^ Lenobia 03:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! Get on chat pleaseeeee! I needs your help!!! Are you on atm? Lenobia 18:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi I made the user level templates for you. example: DemiTitan 16:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I edited the blood of the pharoahs template. Now its; ((blood| name of ancestor)) but with the speical braccets you know {{ Hon Hey Wise san! I was wondering if Honrpg can be this wiki's Affiliate. We seriously need more users and we're doing the best we could to advertise. Thank You! Here's the link if you want to check it out http://honrpg.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Night_RPG_Wiki Once again Thank YouYah you're right..maybe.. 05:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk asap. It's very important. And let's just say atm I'm not a happy girl =w= Lenobia 16:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I maybe should have run this by you first but since theres more people on chat now and i know gost id good at it and wont abuse it i made him a chat mod for now. Im sorry if i should have asked you I just thought it would be a good temporary solution as I wont be on chat much DemiTitan 18:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!Yah you're right..maybe.. 11:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry I just wasn't sure you wanted anyone but you to even do claims since you told me off when I did. I only helped with claims in the first place because people were complaining me for it. And I remembered people saying Leno had let dumb characters get through. I was just trying to obey the rules and I swear that I wasnt "drunk on power". I thouhgt if I let it be approved you might get mad like you did that other time I approved one. I am sorry DemiTitan 12:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Since I am an admin on here, I shall be lots more active on this wiki! Mm hm! Let's DO this thing! :D Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :3 13:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, do you mind linking it? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :3 01:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait never mind, I requested like you asked. Also, Flame thinks we copied too much from CHB RP wiki, so I edited the text in the Get Started page and on the home page, so it would not be plagarism, is that ok? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :3 01:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT GET ON CHAT NORTHERN LIGHTS! SYOURS SINCIERLY, AN ANGRY USER :) Hi I had an idea. Hope you approve Forum:Significant Events DemiTitan 16:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ... so Wise. You can go ahead and remove me from the admin team, because sadly, my parents don't want me on here either. Oh this is scout by the way, I'm on my phone and its internet is crap, so i can't log in. Scout Thanks, Wise, I'll miss you all too. Bye. :) I'll be in Elysium, or floating around in the Duat if you need me! I sent you a message before asking if you approved. I didn't think it was official yet or anyting i was just asking hwat you thoguht of it DemiTitan 14:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) initiation I expanded my initiation form. Can you look at it? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So, my char is the first water elementalist. Do I automatically get the top rank? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Orright, thanks. I'll probably have another question for you in like five minutes. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Check these out Quick question: Why did you approve Ahuva as a sau, when there's two saus and 0 air or statuists? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. So does this mean elementists control all five, but are specified in one? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hai. Can ch come on chat? Ima bored coconut.... XP [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 20:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey,Wise, can you take a look at my new Char. Initiation? Iwould greatly appreciate it. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 18:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) can you take a look at nick thompson?Jess Lazzell 13:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wise, Its GE. Awesome RP wiki! Sorry to bother you, do you mind looking at my character forum 'Jacqueline'? Thanks, Great Expectations 19:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Is this wiki dead? Is the wiki dead? the last edit was 3 days ago and i was thinking about making a character but if no one else is going to be on i don't wanna waste my time. are there any active users? sorry if this sounded rude, didn't know it seemed rude till after i typed it xD:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 16:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well i guess i shall make a character then :P:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 04:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for declining my claim without giving me one chance to edit it OceanKing 02:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry its just making this character was kinda tuff i actually did some research on the egyptian gos when i was creating it and when i saw your message i got mad so again i apologize